As technology advances, the options for communications have become more varied. For example, in the last 30 years in the telecommunications industry, personal communications have evolved from a home having a single rotary dial telephone, to a home having multiple telephone, cable and/or fiber optic lines that accommodate both voice and data. Additionally cellular phones and Wi-Fi have added a mobile element to communications. Similarly, in the entertainment industry, 30 years ago there was only one format for television and this format was transmitted over the air and received via antennas located at a home. This has evolved into both different standards of picture quality such as, standard definition TV (SDTV), enhanced definition TV (EDTV) and high definition TV (HDTV), and more systems for delivery of these different television display formats such as cable and satellite. Additionally, services have grown to become overlapping between these two industries. As these systems continue to evolve in both industries, the service offerings will continue to merge and new services can be expected to be available for a consumer. Also these services will be based on the technical capability to process and output more information, for example as seen in the improvements in the picture quality of programs viewed on televisions, and therefore it is expected that service delivery requirements will continue to rely on more bandwidth being available throughout the network including the “last mile” to the end user.
Another related technology that impacts both the communications and entertainment industries is the Internet. The physical structure of the Internet, and associated communication streams, has also evolved to handle an increased flow of data. Servers have more memory than ever before, communications links exist that have a higher bandwidth than in the past, processors are faster and more capable and protocols exist to take advantage of these elements. As consumers' usage of the Internet grows, service companies have turned to the Internet (and other IP networks) as a mechanism for providing traditional services. These multimedia services can include Internet Protocol television (IPTV, referring to systems or services that deliver television programs over a network using IP data packets), video on demand (VOD), voice-over-IP (VoIP), and other web related services.
To accommodate the new and different ways in which IP networks are being used to provide various services, new network architectures are being developed and standardized. One such development is the Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsytem (IMS). IMS is an architectural framework which uses a plurality of Internet Protocols (IP) for delivering IP multimedia services to an end user. A goal of IMS is to assist in the delivery of these services to an end user by having a horizontal control layer which separates the service layer and the access layer.
In IPTV systems, bookmarking is an important application that allows users to mark a point in a specific content which is being delivered to their output device (e.g., web TV, user equipment (UE), or the like), for example a streamed TV program, for later viewing starting from that bookmarked point. bookmarking is closely tied to the content being viewed, since the identity of the content being viewed is an important element that needs to be captured by the network in order to properly save the bookmark state for later retrieval.